A cage of this nature for a rolling bearing is described in DE 10 2005 027,186 A1. The rolling bearing cage consists of a cylindrical base body on which is formed at least one row of rolling element pockets spaced apart from one another in the circumferential direction to receive rolling elements, and on which is formed a row of empty pockets arranged axially adjacent thereto, for example to receive lubricant.
It is a disadvantage that this prior art rolling bearing cage is wider in design than a conventional single-row or double-row rolling bearing cage if the customary length of the rolling elements is maintained, or that the length of the rolling elements must be reduced to compensate for the additional axial space required for the empty pockets. Consequently, the manufacturing cost for this prior art rolling bearing cage is higher since the material requirement is increased, additional processing expenditure is needed for the empty pockets, and the load rating of the rolling bearing equipped with this rolling bearing cage is reduced with the shortened rolling elements.